


Pretty, Dirty Mouth

by burn0utx



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Distension, Face-Fucking, Jim and Corey make a home video, M/M, One Shot, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn0utx/pseuds/burn0utx
Summary: 2004;Jim and Corey try something new, by bringing a camera into the mix. Meanwhile, Corey gets utterly wrecked.
Relationships: Jim Root/Corey Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Pretty, Dirty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not sure what distension is, I think you'll find out in this little fic lmao. Or google at your own risk. Happy (early) new year!!

Corey was laying on his back on the bed, his head hanging just over the edge of the bed, but comfortably so. He eyed Jim with an expectant gaze as the taller man slipped into the hotel room.

It was easier like this. When they fooled around on tour, they could leave it all behind when they finally went home. They never spoke about it. Whatever it was, that was going on between them.

Jim made sure to quietly close the door behind him. It wasn’t that this was some sort of big secret — his bandmates weren’t all idiots — but it was easier this way. He held a camcorder in his hand as he walked further into the room. Corey never took his gaze off him, and neither did Jim take his gaze off Corey.

Corey was shirtless with his jeans undone, although he’d made no effort to actually take them off. He reached an arm out to Jim as the guitarist neared, but Jim stopped in his tracks.Corey dropped his arm back to his side.

”You’re sure?” Jim questioned, voice soft and hesitant.

Corey nodded his head in response and gave Jim a small, reassuring smile. It wasn’t good enough.

”Corey.” Jim cocked a brow at him.

” _Yes_ , I’m sure,” Corey had to force down a sigh, although he couldn’t fault Jim for always being so careful and considerate with him. “Please.”

Jim didn’t take another step, instead choosing to fiddle with the camcorder instead. He flipped open the screen and hit the record button. They’d never filmed anything between them before, never made a sex tape, nothing. And they both knew it was risky, especially with their status in the world of music, but maybe the risk was a big part of the fun. Corey wouldn’t admit it, but Jim would.

Jim finally stepped towards Corey again. First the view was on his own feet, but then he was raising the camera and zooming the view in on the length of Corey’s body, and finally the dumb, dopey look on his face.

Corey reached out for Jim, again, pleased when his hands finally came into contact with Jim’s thighs. At this point, he already didn’t care much for the camera. He just wanted Jim’s cock stuffed in his mouth already.

Jim zoomed out again, the frame capturing his legs and feet in the bottom of the shot, as well as the hungry look in Corey’s eyes as he got to undoing Jim’s jeans. Jim dropped his free hand and brushed it against Corey’s cheek. As soon as Corey had worked his pants open, Jim hooked his thumb inside Corey’s mouth and smirked when blue eyes peered up at the camera. Corey denied he ever had ‘fuck me’ eyes, but Jim had only been half hard until Corey had gazed up at him like that.

Corey turned his head to suck on Jim’s thumb and let out a soft little sigh when Jim pressed down on his tongue. His eyes slipped shut when Jim removed his thumb and promptly replaced it with two of his fingers. Corey emitted a quiet whine around Jim’s slender fingers, sucking them further into his mouth and dragging his tongue along them. Jim let Corey play nice for a moment before he pushed his fingers down Corey’s throat. Corey gagged out of pure surprise, his eyes snapping wide open as Jim pulled his fingers free. Jim was only helping him warm up.

As Corey spluttered and let out a couple of quiet little coughs, Jim’s free hand was now busy working his own cock out of his jeans, freeing it from the restraining layers of denim and cotton underwear.

Jim pointed the camera down at his own cock as he closed his fingers around it and stroked his hand along the length. He couldn’t help a soft hiss when he smoothed his thumb in circles over the head of his cock.

And then Corey was grabbing onto Jim’s hips while he shuffled himself a little ways backwards, enough to properly get his head off the edge of the bed so everything was upside down and he could feel the blood rushing to his brain.

Jim shifted himself closed to Corey, wiping the bead of precum on the head of his cock over Corey’s lips. Corey flicked the tip of his tongue out, ever so gently as he finally got a taste of Jim, and then he was opening his mouth wide.

Jim focused the camera on Corey once more as he eased his cock into Corey’s mouth.

Corey had to open up wider. His jaw would be aching in no time at all, but it wasn’t as if he cared. Jim was big. Everything about Jim was big. _Really big_.

Jim released a satisfied sigh as Corey’s lips sealed around the girth of his cock. From this angle, Corey’s tongue was rubbing up against the top of Jim’s cock, though he was twisting his tongue as best as he could to lathe up against the underside, too. Corey teased his tongue against a prominent vein, and then Jim was pushing in deeper. At least this time, Corey was _sort of_ ready.

Jim pushed his hips forward, slowly, but enough to nudge against the back of Corey’s throat. He couldn’t help the moan that fell from his mouth when he began to rock forwards, repeatedly hitting that spot in Corey’s throat.

And Corey could manage, as long as he kept reminding himself to breathe evenly and only through his nose. But he knew Jim always wanted more. And he was always happy for Jim to take more. He smoothed a hand against Jim’s thigh. If it got too much for him, all Corey had to do was give Jim a gentle push and he’d be pulling out right away.

And then Jim was pushing his hips forward harshly, until he was actually breaching Corey’s throat and he could see his dick fucking in and out of the singer from the outside.

Jim shuddered as he continued to rock his hips forwards. Corey was drooling everywhere, making everything wetter and hotter, and making these little irresistible noises, like some sort of mix between moans and whimpers. His eyes had fallen shut but he still managed to look utterly desperate.

Jim felt Corey gag harshly and he began to pull back. Corey’s other hand was firm on his hip, though, so he didn’t let Jim totally pull out. Instead, he sucked at the tip of Jim’s cock while sucking in a deep breath through his nose. And honestly, he wanted to touch himself _so badly_ , but this was about putting on a show.

Saliva dripped from Jim’s cock as he reached down to gently scratch his fingers against Corey’s scalp, brightly dyed curls engulfing his hand.

And then Corey was pulling Jim in again.

Jim didn’t hesitate, pushing his cock straight past Corey’s throat again. Corey’s mouth opened wider as he took more of Jim in, inch by inch.

Jim fucked into him harder this time. Quicker. And he knew he was testing Corey’s limits, but Corey hadn’t stopped him yet, and this was what they’d planned to do anyway. Jim’s eyes were fixated on Corey’s throat again. The way he could see his cock sliding in and out of Corey from the _outside_ blew his fucking mind.

A string of moans were falling from Jim’s lips as all the sensations of fucking Corey like this took over him like a fog in his brain. The sloppy, squelching, wet sounds coming from Corey beneath him, with little gagging sounds here and there and whines. The fucking _view_. The way Corey felt around him like this.

Jim had to remind himself to hold the camera steady when he leaned forward, just enough to place his hand over Corey’s throat. Not enough to choke him; not really applying any pressure at all. He was just obsessed with the way he was pushing Corey like this. He wanted to _feel_ himself fucking Corey.

And then Corey was doing this weird thing with his throat — Jim wasn’t very coherent anymore, so he couldn’t tell if he was about to actually puke all over his dick or if it was some deliberate party trick — maybe he _was_ actually choking on Jim’s dick, but all Jim knew was he could feel Corey’s throat muscles tightening sporadically around him and he couldn’t keep his orgasm at bay anymore.

Jim’s orgasm hit him like a fucking train. He’d barely pulled himself out of Corey’s throat and safely into ‘just’ his mouth when the first spurts of cum left him. He knew at this point his camera work was more than shaky, and maybe he was capturing nothing at all, but it was hard to care when his eyes were rolling back in his head and his knees felt like giving out. He slipped out of Corey’s mouth, the last throbs in his cock shooting cum onto Corey’s face.

And then he was turning off the camera and falling onto the bed beside Corey, landing on his back with a soft ‘oof’. Jim didn’t know if he was actually on planet Earth anymore or if he had ascended to another plane. His eyes were shut and he’d thrown his forearm over his eyes, but he was aware of Corey moving around beside him. And then he was brought back to the present by the sound of Corey coughing.

Jim jolted upright and stared at the singer. Corey held a hand out and shook his head.

”I’m good,” He managed, before trying to clear his throat. And again. “Didn’t expect, uh, that _much_.” 

So nevermind choking Corey on his dick, he’d almost choked him to death on his cum, too. Jim’s face reddened, but he felt his dick stirring once more as he took in the mess he’d left on Corey’s face. Corey swiped a thumb over his face, his own cheeks flushed red, before dipping his thumb into his own mouth.

Jim let himself fall back again and yanked a pillow over his face.


End file.
